Frozen Wings and Warm Hearts
by EvilSarcasm217
Summary: In relation to the Flock's blog. The flock dicides to go to Antarctica. This is the story about what happens and all the bumps along the way. ALOT of Faxness!
1. In

"Where are we going now max?" Nudge was asking me curiously. "'Cause you know I was thinking we could go to California. The boys got to go and I think we should all go because then maybe we could decide on a place to settle down you know?"

God I only knew too well. We needed to find somewhere where they would never find us. We needed to settle down. We needed to figure something out. _I_ needed to figure something out for us. This is not fair I'm fourteen for crying out loud.

I remembered Fang saying something about an island a while back. God it felt like a lifetime ago. It was after I had cut my arm. Very emo of me might I say. An island… we would need an island in the middle of nowhere…somewhere where no one went…Bingo!

"Antarctica!" I said. Any normal group of kids whose ages ranged from six to fourteen (or was it fifteen now?) would have looked at me like I was certifiably insane. This crew, however, was used to me carrying drawn out conversations with the voice in my head so my sudden outburst of the word Antarctica did not frighten them.

The first one to speak was Angel. This is most likely because she heard my thought process.

"Antarctica? But, isn't it really cold there? We don't really know how much cold we can deal with." She paused. "Do we?"

My gaze immediately went to Fang and our eyes met. While I was tested just as much as he was, my tests were more geared toward…physical endurance. His were more along the lines of…pain. He had all the painful tests done on him. I had all the ones that tested our abilities. I was forced to run for miles, to work my body till I couldn't physically move no matter what they did to provoke me. I remember coming back to my cage (which gives a whole new meaning to coming home from school) and falling asleep as soon as my face hit the coldness of my steel cage. Then I would often wake up to the soft stroke of hands on my down feathers. I would pretend to be asleep just to be able to continue to be comforted. Those hands though quickly learned to tell weather or not I was really sleeping.

He broke my gaze just so he could say five words. "We can go to Antarctica."

"Okay, then, let's meet the penguins."

We hadn't been flying for long before Fang left to fly a bit ahead. I wondered why he did that until I looked back to see angel struggling not to cry. I fell back to stroke her hair from above.

"Angel, baby what is it?" I asked honestly concerned. It took a lot to make my flock have to work so hard not to cry.

"It's Fang's memories. Sometimes when he remembers I can't help but listen. It's like watching a car crash. You know it's gonna be bad but you can't stop" She said quietly. I noticed she wasn't looking anywhere near Fang's direction. My guess was that it was an attempt to keep his thoughts out.

"It's okay baby. I'm working on it. It's gonna be fine." I sent her happy images, or at least tried to. She smiled at my attempt and kept flying.

I looked over to see Fang flying stiff and firm. He was upset about something though only I could tell.

"You gonna be okay sweetie?" I double checked with Angel. She nodded and continued her attempts to keep Fang's thoughts out of her head.

I nearly had to use my hyper speed to catch up to Fang. He was flying fast. Probably because he understood that his thoughts were a little too intense for Angel and he didn't want her to hurt. He was so great that way. Like a real father.

Bashing my self back to reality with the hard head of mine, I tapped Fang's back with my wing though I was sure he had already heard me coming.

True it his form he didn't even look up when he asked in his oh so charming way "What?"

"I just wanted to see what was up with you is all." I said.

"Nothing, except life." He said cynically. O.K so our lives basically sucked but did he have to get so mean about it?

"Okay Crabby McCrabby-pants." I said a little hurt but at those altitudes nothing can keep you down. Except gravity but that is a different thing.

Deciding that he wasn't going to cooperate right now and that if I continued to bug him I would be brought down from my own personal high I flew ahead. I didn't think it was that bad anyway.

I let my mind wander and focused on nothing in particular until a blinding flash of color burst behind my eye lids.

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful sunset. Have you ever seen a sunset from above the clouds? If you have then I think you will agree with me that it is the most beautiful thing in the world. I allowed myself to breath in the warmth that flowed through me. I was so free right now. I couldn't help but close my eyes at my moment of bliss.

Suddenly I felt something. I turned my head quickly only to see Fang watching me. A look had clouded his eyes. It was unlike anything I had ever seen in him and it made my cheeks flush pink.

Falling back I asked him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said calmly. I couldn't shake that image of that look in his eyes. Those eyes had held so much it was hard to sort through them.

I settled on flying close to Fang until the sunset had turned into a darkening twilight.

"Okay, let's go down and make camp." I yelled to the flock. I was so loud Fang dramatically cupped his hand over his ear and acted like he was falling out of the sky.

When we were all settled on the ground I got out the two tarps that we had acquired (okay stole but what's the difference?) and Fang got the blankets.

Gazzy and Iggy left to get firewood and Fang went in another direction to get food with Angel since he could protect her and she could min-control animals and make them just jump right into the fire. Nudge and I decided to hold down the fort ourselves.

While I worked on airing out the blankets we had, Nudge had set about de-rocking the forest floor. It wasn't long before Iggy and Gazzy flew back with their first load of wood and then flew out to get a second.

I quit my attempt at cleaning house so I could get the fire started and by the time I had beat the sticks into submission, Fang and Angel were back with 10 mice 3 rabbits and a bird nest.

It was nice to just sit around the fire and eat. Sure we didn't eat till we felt like we would explode, but we were fine. We were together and I didn't need anything else.

The flock quickly fell asleep after dinner, leaving me and Fang to fight over who got first watch. I knew if I fell asleep on my own Fang wouldn't wake me up and that always pissed me off, especially since he tried to do it every night. I didn't want to deal with this tonight.

"Okay how about we skip the fight and stare off in different directions mkay?" I said. I meant it as a sarcastic witty comment but Fang didn't seem to take it as such. He shrugged and sat down with his back facing me. This was odd. He would normally have at least said some sarcastic comeback in return but no, he just sat there.

This was too much for me.

"Alright, what bug bit your ass?" I asked sitting down next to him. I'll be honest here, I didn't expect him to answer. There are just some things Fang doesn't talk to people about including me. I assumed it was one of those things.

"Do you remember in the cave a month or so back?" He asked, not looking at me.

Immediately I froze. Yes I remembered that. My mind went back to it every so often and I couldn't help but wonder why I flew away. I knew why. I was scared. I was sure that if we were alone in that cave together then we would have done something stupid which would obviously not have been good. I wasn't sure about bird fertility but don't they have like five babies at a time or something like that? I wasn't willing to risk anything at that point. Was I willing now? Did I want that whole package? Mom, dad genetically mutated bird kid flock? I looked over at the sleeping flock. I was a mother already. I had kids and in that instant I thought, someday maybe I'll want to have my own kids. Maybe someday soon.

"Yeah, I remember." My voice sounded a little hoarse.

"Max…I didn't mean to do that. I got caught up in the moment and I guess my bird kid hormones got the better of me. I'm sorry. I understand if you don't like me that way. I still love you like a sister. I did think that you liked me a little after that kiss on the beach and I still think I like you as more then a sister but I just want you to know I won't try anything like that again."

That was one of the longest, if not the longest, sentences I had ever heard Fang say. It surprised me that it was so long. The words that formed the monologue, however, hurt me. I didn't know if I liked Fang that way. I knew I loved him like a brother but could we turn into something more? The flock didn't really say anything about it that I heard and I was having trouble sorting through my family feelings for Fang.

_**You are growing up, Max. Fang is part of your past and it is up to you whether he will be part of your future.**_My Voice said in it's perfect imitation of a customized fortune cookie. It was not helping me.

_Yes, but what I would like to know is do I like him more then a brother?_ I thought back.

_**You are the one who must decide on your feelings. I can only advise you.**_

_Well advise me right now and tell me if I love Fang!_

The voice took an approach completely different from anything I had expected. _**Who is the person you want to talk to when you are sad? When something good happens who do you want to tell? Who do you want to save you from disaster. Who are you willing to lay down your life for? Who understands you better then you do yourself? Do you see his face?**_

All throughout this little conversation I had been sitting with Fang in complete silence. As the Voice finished its last question I heard Fang.

"Max? Are you okay?" I snapped out of my head and made myself focus on what was in front of me and what was in front of me was…Fang, beautiful, perfect Fang. The boy who I always went to when I was sad or upset, who heard about anything good happening to me before the others… He had saved me from disaster before and he was the one I wanted to save me again. I would die for him. He understood me better than I did myself because he recognized my feelings for him before I did. I finally saw his face.

"Fang, I don't wish that the cave incident had never happened. I was confused and I didn't know what to do and all I knew was that if we kept kissing it would turn into something bad and I didn't want that to happen and I…" I didn't get a chance to finish my rant because Fang had smiled. It was enough to let every thought I had ever had fly out the window. He moved his mouth on to mine and it just felt so right. Moving with him was as natural as flying for me. I didn't want to stop for anything so I tried not to but at some point I stated to feel a shooting pain in my lungs that told me if I didn't breathe soon I would die. (I hate those stupid living creature limitations.)

I pulled back to rest my forehead on his and I just let our breathing mingle. Our chests moved together and I couldn't feel anything other then him.

"Well that was a nice response." I said, hoping to make him smile again, no matter how small it was. It worked. Fang smiled at me and it was so beautiful, so amazing, I would do anything for that mouth, but, I had to be a good girl right now and focus on not ravishing Fang. So to pull me out of the obsessive trail I had gone down just now, I asked the question that I knew was on both of our minds. "What are we going to tell the flock?"

He frowned, a sight I was used to seeing but after his smile it seemed almost darker then usual though I knew it wasn't. "What do you want to tell them? I would like to think we are dating now but should we really tell them that?"

"I don't think we should tell them. Their world is rocky enough as it is and I don't know if exposing them to all of this is wise." I really did think that. The fact that I was terrified about what the flock would think didn't play that heavily into the whole thing (note: that was a lie.).

"I agree. So do you just want to go on our merry way?" He asked.

"No, I want to stay here with you until morning, no matter what." I replied (note: that was

the truth.)

"Okay." Was all he said before he hugged me close and rested his chin on my head. I sighed, happy that this whole thing was settled.

The next morning I opened my eyes to find the rest of the flock sleeping. I felt warm and happy and I did not want to move. I moved my head a bit to do a tired 360 and I noticed that the thing I was using as a pillow kept moving. I looked down to see Fang's arm around me and a print that fit my head perfectly placed on his chest.

As quietly as I could, I moved his arm off of me and got up to make breakfast. Before getting out the popcorn I planned to serve (again) I looked down at Fang. He was so perfect, beautiful. I haven't called a lot of things beautiful in my life (because not a lot of things have been) but Fang was beautiful, and so many other things. He was perfect. I wanted to stare at him forever but he woke up (Wow I didn't know my stare was that powerful!) and turned to look back at me. This gave me the opportunity to look at my personal favorite part of Fang: his eyes. They were deep and warm like the chocolate in a chocolate chip cookie. It was a comforting look. I loved that look.

I raised my finger to my lips to signal him to be quiet then waved my hands, telling him to follow.

We reached a clearing close enough to the flock that we could hear if anything happened but far enough away that if we were quiet nobody would hear us.

As soon as we stopped Fang pulled me into him and kissed me. It was loving and amazing and fiercer then his other kisses. His mouth tasted so good. I wanted more. I bit down on his lip and in return he hoisted me against a tree and wrapped my legs around his waist. As I was putting my hands in his hair I heard a cry from our campsite that chilled my blood

"Flyboys!"

I immediately tried to pry myself away from Fang even though he had already put me down. We ran, together, into the clearing and immediately threw ourselves into battle. I kicked one hard in the chest and made it stumble back. I then, remembered a movie and decided to try something new. I jumped onto the Flyboy's shoulders and kicked my legs hard so that it landed on its back with me on its chest. It was then a simple twist of the thing's head before the little spark in its eyes died. Deciding I liked that trick, I did it to three more Flyboys before turning around and seeing that my flock had finished them off.

"Report!" I yelled though, judging by the debris there hadn't been any real danger.

"I'm fine!" Angel's voice floated over the robot corpses.

"Me too!"

"I got a couple of bombs on them so I was fine."

"I'm good. I took down two with roundhouse kicks and then I tried that one move you were using Max. That was really cool. Did that come from that one kung-fu movie that we saw? 'Cause I thought it looked familiar."

"Okay Nudge is good." I interrupted, knowing that if I let her go she would end up at something completely off subject like shopping in roughly five minutes. "Fang, are you good?" I knew he was but I had to make sure.

"I'm fine." Two word answers, okay so he didn't want to talk.

"Alright, let's move out, I think I saw a Comfort inn or something in the town near here. We could probably do with a rest for a day especially since we will be leaving the border soon and God knows we could all use clean underwear about now, so let's go!" I made my speech, packed my stuff and gave everybody the okay to go up.

Thirty minutes later we landed (okay, so I was the only one being reluctant) and went into a small Comfort Inn. I got us two adjoining rooms. Each room had two beds, along with its own table and two chairs per room.

We've stayed in worse conditions.

I decided to try and get some laundry done. I told everybody to gather their dirty clothes and give them to me. Angel and Nudge had there's together within the first five minute, which left Nudge the chance to shower and Angel an opportunity to play with Total Iggy and Gazzy needed a little bit more time to determine whether their socks were dirty or just naturally that color. Fang was in the shower and by the time he got out I had A full load of laundry to take down.

"Fang, get dressed and bring your dirty clothes down." I yelled into the boy's room before going down the hall to put in my clothes. I had just put in the first load of laundry when I felt a prickly sensation at the back of my neck. I spun around, tensed up and ready to fight… then promptly relaxed when I saw it was just Fang.

"Hey, do you have your laundry? 'Cause I just put in the first load, which means…" I had suddenly noticed that Fang had a slight smirk on his face.

"Fang, what are you doing?" He was almost touching me now.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you after the fight. I was just a little upset we didn't get that much time together." He kissed me lightly after he finished.

"Why don't we stay here for a few days? Antarctica is a ways away and we don't know if we will get a chance to rest like we can now." Fang reasoned with me. I could feel why he really wanted to stay behind his words, I felt it too.

"Lets go tell the Flock then, I think they were talking about going swimming in the pool down the hall." I suggested. We were at the door when he kissed me. We stood that way for a minute just wanting to be with each other, but I had a feeling that if we kept it up Iggy would hear us and that would certainly not be a good thing.

"Come on, Iggy is gonna hear." I said, voicing my thoughts.

"One more." he replied, breathing the words into my ear. It sent a shudder up my back and forced me to reach back up to kiss him.

"Ok now we seriously have to go." I tried again after a bit more kissing.

He sighed, "Fine." He opened the door for me and let me pass, forcing me to brush against his chest.

"Hey, guys?" I called in. "Listen, I know you want to go down to the pool but I have to take care of the laundry so you guys, just go down without me and Iggy, I swear if anything happens to anyone on your watch you are dead meat." I turned into the other room to see the flock already in their bathing suits and grabbing towels from the bathroom.

"Good," Iggy said as he passed us on his way to get his own towel, "'Cause we were gonna go anyway." With that the Flock left.

That left Fang and I alone.

Fang turned to me, locked the door and the rest is, as they say, history.

We were relaxing in the bed together (I don't want to scare the children talking about what state we were in but Lets just say that we were very, very close.) I was I was in the middle of drawing a wing when I heard feet running from outside the hall.

Oh (insert swear word of your choice here)!

I raised my head to lock eyes with Fang. We only had a few seconds. I leaped off of him and tried to find my clothes. I found all of my clothes except for my underwear. Looks like I had to go commando.

I was only in my bra when I heard the door open and close. I flung my shirt on and buttoned my jeans as best I could. I was just buttoning my jeans when the door flung open to reveal the entire flock staring at us.

I looked over towards Fang to see if he looked any better then I undoubtedly did. Oh boy. His shaggy black hair was messier then usual and standing on unnatural ends in the back. He wouldn't have looked too bad…other then the fact that his jeans were inside out! A shirt I could have explained but jeans were a bit harder. His shirt was even inside out. I sighed knowing that I would have to face the music sooner or later, and turned to my bird kid family, who were staring (except for Iggy of course because he's blind if you haven't noticed).at the bedside table. I looked over my shoulder, curious, to see none other then my plain black underwear lying on top of the phone. This was too much. Did every force in the universe just hate me that much?

"So do you guys have something to tell us?" Nudge asked, looking shaken but trying to hide it. She strode over to us…and accidentally touched the bed. She got a blank look in her eyes before turning an amazing shade of red. The next time you see a fire truck, look at it and know that that was the color of Nudge's face.

"Nudge, sweetie…" That was all I got out before I heard a shriek from the doorway.

Angel, looking nauseas, ran into the bathroom crying. Nudge ran into the other bathroom, still that amazing shade of red.

Iggy was looking suspicious and confused but Gazzy looked like the world had just bottomed out.

"Fang why don't you take the boys for a walk and talk to them, I'll take care of the girls." Fang nodded, perfectly fine with the idea. (Yeah because he didn't have to deal with the two kids that had basically witnessed us in the act!)

The boys left and I stood in the doorframe between the two rooms trying to decide who to go to first. I figured Angel because she had looked a bit more traumatized then Nudge.

Breathing deep I turned into the boys room to knock on the bathroom door where Ansel was hiding.

"Angel? Sweetie, do you wanna talk? I tried to sound soothing and calm about the fact that a six year old girl, who I had raised, saw me lose my virginity to the boy she looked at as a father, through the mind of her best friend none the less!

"No! I don't want to come out because then I'll see what happened through your eyes and I don't want to see that! Nudge only saw it from the bed's point of view and that was enough for me! I hate my powers!" That was the first time Angel had ever said anything bad about her powers in all the time I had known her.

Suddenly, she flung open the door, with a crazy look in her eyes and started yelling. "WHY CAN'T I JUST MAKE YOU FORGET?!" As she said the last word I felt a swirling sensation in my head and then, everything went black.

Fang (POV)

I was standing in the hallway when I heard yelling. The elevators weren't that far from the room but it was still impressively loud.

I heard Angel's yell and got a prickly feeling at the back of my neck that always happened when something was wrong.

"I think we need to go back, guys." I said trying to sound calm even though I didn't like the feeling I was getting. It was strange, like a part of me had disappeared.

Iggy nodded, hearing the worry in my voice, which meant Gazzy had no choice but to follow us.

It wasn't long before we got to the room and I could hear sobbing behind the door. I pulled the room key from my pocket as fast as genetically mutated reflexes could allow. What I saw on the other side of the door nearly stopped my heart.

There was Max lying, unconscious, on the floor. Nudge was sobbing and whispering almost silently.

"What did you do, Angel, oh my god what did you do?" over and over again.

Angel, in contrast, was looking down at Nudge with a pitying, almost disdainful look.

"Angel what did you do?" I said my voice scaring even me. I couldn't help it. I loved Angel but Max was my world. Especially now. I moved to kneel by Max's limp body trying to determine if there was anything wrong with her. "Angel, so help me god if you did anything to hurt Max…" I trailed off threateningly. If she did anything that took Max away from me she would be dead. I wouldn't have to kill her for her to be dead to me.

"I don't know what I did but whatever it was I'm glad I did it." Angel said defiantly. There was a new look in her eyes and I wondered if she had finally snapped. "Whatever I did made her stop thinking about what you two did. That was disgusting! I didn't want to see that and she wouldn't stop thinking about it…so I think I made her forget. I hope I did anyway."

I looked at Angel and tried to cover up the horror I was feeling towards her but I could feel my eyes widen and my face pale. I was about to move away from my position by Max to talk to Angel (or murder her, either way, at that point I thought I would win) when I heard a soft moan from behind me. I turned quickly to see Max moving. I put my hand gently on her face and pushed some loose hair out of her eyes before calling out softly.

"Max?"

She moved a bit more as though trying to figure out the lay of her body, before opening her eyes to look at me.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw the look in Max's eyes. It was…confusion she was confused about something and I didn't like the fact that se was looking at me with that confusion.

"Max?" I called again hoping she would stop looking at me like that. She opened her mouth to say the most heart wrenching thing I could hear her say.

"Is that what my name is?"


	2. The

**(A/N. Don't own it stop asking. This chapter may seem really short but I think it packs a punch. Let me know if you think differently. Oh, and by the way, with school starting I am gonna need some support from my loving readers. I'm not threatening to not post unless I get x amount of reviews, I'm just saying that I will write a lot faster if I have my own little support group.)**

I kneeled, frozen next to Max while she waited for me to say something. I didn't know what to do. Max was here in front of me but it felt like she had left. She was so vulnerable and I wasn't used to seeing her like that. It hurt.

Max (POV)

I was looking at a lot of very concerned faces. There were five kids all around me but I didn't know who they were. There were two girls and three boys, one of which was holding me in his lap. It felt…nice, like that was where I was supposed to be. The boy kept calling me some name and when I asked him if that was what I was supposed to be called, he froze. He looked like he was scared or something and then he looked like he didn't care, or like he was trying to be professional.

"Yes. That's your name. Nudge and Gazzy, get some ice down the hall. I don't know if we will need it but it couldn't hurt. Iggy help me get Max to bed. Angel," he paused to look over to the youngest of the group who I was assuming was Angel. "don't go anywhere." He said each word so precise and harshly that shivered. I didn't think he would notice but he did.

His head snapped down to me to see if I was cold. "Iggy, on second thought, just go get the laundry and see if you can pull Max's sweater out. I can take care of her." That said, the other tall boy left the room with the older girl and the youngest boy. I watched all of this with confusion, not really knowing how to react to it all.

I felt myself moving and I looked down to see that the boy, who I assumed was the leader, carrying me bridal style to a bed. He set me down gently, as though he was afraid I would break. Would I? Was I as fragile as he was acting I was?

I didn't understand what was going on and the stress was making me tired. I fell asleep feeling a hand brushing hair out of my face and I though, "_what a beautiful feeling_".

Fang (POV)

After I took care of Max and the others, I went back to Angel. I was so furious. I hated her. She took my Max away from me. Sure her body was still there, but I loved max for her mind and spirit too, something that Angel had taken away from me.

There was no way I could deal with Angel calmly unless I had my Max back. But, nonetheless, I went into the other hotel room, quietly, so as not to wake Max, to find Angel sitting, playing with Celeste and looking at her knees. I tried to calm myself down by breathing and I knew she heard me but she didn't look up, smart move because my tolerance was wearing thin.

"Angel, I am trying not to be mad but you are going to have to tell me what you did to Max." I knew my voice sounded deadly and that it wouldn't take me much more to snap but I tried to get her to tell me what happened anyway.

Still looking at her knees, Angel said in a quiet voice, "She wouldn't stop thinking about it. I didn't like seeing you two like that. It wasn't right. I told her to stop but she wouldn't, so I decided I wanted to hurt her."

My blood was boiling and, unlike some people, my voice gets softer but harsher as I get angrier. Right now I wasn't even sure if Angel could hear me I was speaking so low. "Angel, you are going to fix Max and you are never, ever, going to do this again. I am sure I will find a way to deal with you somehow but right now I just want you to put Max back."

She continued talking in that strange quiet voice when I had finished, as though she hadn't even heard me. "I wanted to hurt you too. I knew it was your fault that Max was thinking those things. I am glad I did it." At this last revelation she looked up, "And I'm not going to undo it." She stood up and I realized what she planned on doing. I was about to lunge to stop her, but I heard a voice in my head. _Go in the bedroom with Max, Fang_. That voice was so soothing and I did want to be with Max...

I walked to the bed without much further questioning. I slide next to Max and put my arm around her waist, reveling in the soft feel of her hair and the smell of her shampoo. _Sleep Fang, and don't wake up for one hour. _

I felt so tired and I was here with Max. Just for an hour…

Iggy (POV)

I was trying to get the laundry organized. (Fang was a little panicked so I am guessing he didn't notice that he sent the blind guy to do laundry.) I had finally gotten what I guessed was the last of our laundry into the dryer when I heard a whooshing sound that sounded like wings. I thought they might be Angels so I turned to catch her but instead, I blacked out.

Fang (POV)

I felt so good but I had to wake up I felt that once I did things would still be fine.

I opened my eyes to see Max lying next to me, sleeping.

I smiled down at her loving the way she looked so calm, nothing had happened at all. I breathed a sigh of relief. What would Max say when she heard what I had dreamed about! No, that was too embarrassing, I wouldn't tell her that. I would just let her know that I loved her. That was what the dream was telling me, I guess. I couldn't live without Maximum Ride. I leaned down to kiss her temple. I thought she might still need her sleep, so I got up to get the Flock ready. There was no one in the bed next to us so either so I guessed they were either in the next room or downstairs at breakfast. I opened the door between the rooms to see the rest of the Flock minus Angel sleeping on the two beds. Iggy and Gazzy were in one and Nudge in the other. They looked so peaceful, but I had a bad feeling.

Oh God.

It all came back to me and the fact that Angel was gone was not good. We needed her to get Max back to normal! I started looking around for some sign that Angel was still here and it all had just been a really bad dream.

I didn't find anything. Angel had taken everything she had wanted including some of Nudge's dolls that we had gotten at the Dollar Store.

No, this wasn't happening.

Right as I was thinking this, however, the Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy woke up.

They stirred at first and seeing as I was a little overwhelmed, I just watched as they woke up.

When Iggy finally woke up he bolted upright and yelled "Angel!"

I stiffened at this. What did he know?

"Iggy, what about Angel. She isn't here." I was trying not to sound too stressed; I kept my face as blank as I could. I'm not entirely sure it worked but Nudge and Gazzy were too young to interpret my face and Iggy was blind. Max would know something was wrong. A little voice in the back of my head said. I shook it off, feeling that sensation of loss again.

"I heard her flying past and then I blacked out." He said sounding a little helpless. I understood why he sounded so upset; he thought there was something he could have done. He was wrong. Angel probably snuck up on him and caught him with her mind powers. The same thing probably happened to Gazzy and Nudge, I was the only one who had just given in.

I slid down the wall I was leaning against and put my head on my knees. I couldn't believe it.

"Excuse me?" a small voice came from the middle doorway. A rustled and very groggy looking Max stood, looking at me. "You're the leader, right? Well, I just wanted to know if there were any clothes I could wear. I'm not really sure how long I've been wearing this but it smells funny." She wrinkled her nose for effect. My heart was breaking. She thought I was the leader. I guess I was now, seeing as Max was in no position to lead four people she couldn't even remember. I wouldn't put it past Angel to make her forget how to fly too. Oh!

"Sure, we have clothes somewhere, but Max, you know you're name is Max right?" She nodded and I continued. "Well, Max, Do you know how to fly?"

She looked at me like I was absolutely insane. Of course I don't know how to fly! It's not like I have wings! She exclaimed, sounding a little scared. This startled me and terrified me at the same time.

I jumped up from my position on the floor, and walked over to Max, looking at her closely. "What do you mean you don't have wings?" I could hear the hint of panic in my voice, and knew that I was probably scaring this new Max but I needed to know if Angel had taken away Max's wings too. Could she really do that?

She shifted uncomfortably and said, in a clearly frightened voice, "I really don't have wings! I'm sorry if you thought I did. Maybe I should go, or something…" she trailed off nervously, as though expecting me to hit her or something.

I stopped. I didn't like what she was telling me, but I had to stay calm. Even though she didn't know who I was or who we were, I knew she was still my Max, somewhere.

"Iggy, what did you do with the laundry I told you to get?" I didn't take my eyes off Max but I tried to use body language to tell her that I was going to back off a little.

"Well…Angel kind of got me before I could get it." He sounded embarrassed at upset that he didn't get the laundry. Nudge, who, with Gazzy, had stayed unbelievably quiet through this whole thing, spoke up.

"We didn't get the ice either. We didn't even get down the hall before we blacked out." she said. I was so thankful that she had chosen now to cut the motor-mouth habits of hers. Now was not the time.

"Okay then," I sighed. "then you guys all go get the laundry, I'm gonna talk to Max." They left without question. Thank God.

I turned to Max to see her cheeks wet with tears. It was pure habit that made me wrap my arms around her waist but when I did, I got the confirmation to at least one of my questions.

Max had no wings.

The emptiness felt so strange, and normally Max stiffened when I touched her, if only for a second but this Max didn't even move.

I took this as consent to wrap my other arm around her. As soon as I did this, however, she let out the torrent of tears she had been trying to keep back. I rocked her while we stood but I knew she could keep this up for a while so I lead her over to the bed and sat down with her on my lap. I didn't even think about how she would react to a guy she didn't remember pulling her into his lap, I just did. I actually don't even think she noticed at first, she cried into my shoulder with her arms wrapped around my neck. I wanted to protect her, I knew she wasn't my Max on the surface but I had to remember that she was there none the less.

When the waterworks finally stopped, she pulled back to look at me and then blushed. "I'm sorry. I don't know you and I start crying like that. I just want to remember but I don't." She was so upset.

"Listen, I'll tell you anything you want to know. How's that sound?" I soothed her. She bit her lip in concentration, something that the old Max would have done.

"I want to know how I fit into this group." She asked. Easy, I thought.

"Well, you are sort of the mother figure to the flock. You asked before if I was the leader and, the truth is, I'm not. You are." I looked at her face, wondering how she was taking this. To my own personal amazement, her face was scrunched up in concentration, trying to remember.

"I don't remember that, but I guess it's possible. You just seem to have such a handle on those kids."

I chuckled at the memory of Max chasing Iggy and Gazzy around after they stole her alarm clock for the third time. I guess that, while yes they did listen to me, I wasn't as much of a parental figure as Max was. The kids went to her when they had problems, not me. But now, I guess I was the only one they could go to.

"Can I ask you another question? Where are we? Do we live here?" Max looked up at me with big, expectant eyes. She had never seemed more childlike to me. She had always been so strong and even when she would break down and cry on those rare occasions, she still seemed more like an adult than any of us. Now, looking up at me, she reminded me of a young child. I sighed and started to answer her questions.

"We don't live here. This is a hotel we are staying at while we…decide where to go." I almost said while we travel to Antarctica but that seemed like it wasn't going to happen now. "We are six kids on the run from a place called the school…" And so I started to tell Max everything about our lives. I honestly can't remember a time I have ever talked more in my life but I guess that the need to try and help Max was greater then my enjoyment of silence. When I had finished, she just looked at me like I was some fantastic story teller.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me we have wings?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded, not wanting to talk anymore but knowing that I would have to. To delay the moment when I would have to talk, I opened my wings to let Max see them. Her eyes widened with shock and I smiled at the sight; it had always been hard to shock Max and so I intended on enjoying my moment of superiority as much as I could. That moment pretty much ended as Max reached out a hand to touch my wing. She paused to look in my eyes to see if it was ok. I nodded my consent and her curious fingers began to stroke my feathers. Max's touch still managed to send shivers down my spine. The way she tentatively stroked my wing made me remember that I did love her and I always would. No matter what Max she was.

I watched as she added her left hand to stroke my other wing. Both hands moved down the bone of each wing and then across the width of them. It was all I could do not to kiss her. I wanted to be with her so bad, but I knew that in her current state, that wouldn't be right.

When she had stopped stroking me she raised her blue eyes to meet my brown ones and it was as though time stood still.

"Fang?" She asked her nervousness evident in her voices. "When I was me…were we…together?"

I chuckled at her choice of words. "Yeah, we were. That's what got your memory erased. We…"I took a deep breath before finishing. "We had sex and Angel didn't like that you kept thinking about it so she erased your memory." Could I be a bit blunter? As a matter of fact I could have been but I wasn't.

"Oh." She said. That was it "Oh." But that final oh was the one that made me kiss her. I kissed her the way I would have kissed the old Max because I wanted her to be the old Max again.


	3. Course

Max (POV)

I pulled back to look at Fang. That was the first kiss I had that I remembered. It was amazing. He kissed me like he loved me and I knew that I could trust him. I guess that was when I started thinking of Fang as my rock.

Fang (POV)

Max pulled back from our kiss. It had been magical and wonderful and altogether amazing. She would always be Max whether or not she remembered me I guess. I still wanted her to go back to the girl who knew every little detail of my life and I would work hard to make her right again but for now, I loved this Max and I would love every Max.

I sighed and slid her off my lap so I could stand up. I needed to take care of Max and the flock would be getting back soon. "Max, just relax here until I get back, okay?" she nodded and I left the room and walked into the bathroom. I looked at my face and sighed, Max disserved more then an emotionless robot, especially now! I splashed cold water on my face and looked up again. It was hard for me to show emotion, even though I was ok doing it when Max and I were alone. I had learned as a child that if you show emotion that was when they get you. This thing with me showing Angel how furious I was at her didn't change my philosophy on that.

I heard the door close and the rest of the flock come in. Time for me to face the music.

Max (POV)

We went down to breakfast and I ate my fill. I was starving! You would be shocked if I told you how much I ate. When we were done, we went back up to the hotel room to relax. Well, Fang told me to go in my room and relax, but I knew that they would talk about me and what to do so I couldn't help but listen at the door.

"What do you guys think we should do?" I heard Fang.

Iggy sighed from behind the door; I was surprised I could hear that! "We need to take her with us. No matter where we go. She's vulnerable and that means the School will try to take her. I think that's probably where Angel went too."

"Yeah, I had figured as much." Came Fang's reply.

"Wait, what about her mom? I mean her mother is a doctor maybe she has some kind of cure! And I don't think Max remembers how to fight, which would make her a liability as she would say. And at least she would be comfortable there." Nudge said. I had noticed at breakfast that she liked to talk a lot. Was that normal? In any case there was a long pause after this.

"You might be right, Nudge. She probably would actually be safer at the Martinez's then with us, and I know she would be…more comfortable." It sounded as though Fang had means to say something else but had thought better of it. Was there something about me he didn't want the other kids to know?

"I agree." Iggy's voice said. I noticed that it seemed to have moved. Was he pacing?

"Yeah, I think that's best." The youngest boy, Gazzy said. From what Fang told me, it was his sister that had made me loose my memory. He hadn't said much while we were eating and I guess he felt guilty or something. I didn't want him to feel that way. It was that little girl's fault and possibly my own.

"Alright flock. That means that we are going to have to go back to the Martinez's and the School." I shuddered when Fang said that. I had only heard of the place but that was enough to make me not want Fang to go back there. Or any of the others but I felt especially bad about Fang going. He was the only one that really explained things! I needed him with me! "Get packed up and we'll leave in ten." I heard footsteps come towards the door so I bolted back and flung myself onto the bed. I had just managed to not look too ridiculous when Fang walked in. I wanted to ask him not to go when he spoke.

"Max, the flock and I talked about it and we think that you would be safer with your family. You don't remember how to fight and where we're going it is very dangerous if you can't hold your own and often when you can. Your mom and your half sister will take care of you. We met them before and I trust them so you don't have to worry." At this point he paused and was about to say something when I decided to ask him not to go.

"Fang…I don't want you to go." I just came out and said it. He stood there with his mouth still hanging open slightly from whatever he was going to say. He closed it quickly and I decided I should explain. "It's just that…couldn't we tell the police or someone? I really don't think you should go…I…I don't want you to get hurt." I could feel the blush on my cheeks so I looked down. That's why when Fang sat on the bed with me I was startled; I hadn't heard him move.

"Max," he said putting his arm around my shoulder and pressing my face into his shoulder, "I have to go. I have to find Angel so I can have all of you back. I…I didn't get to tell you this before you had your memory erased but," here there was a long pause. "I love you."

I looked up. Things were moving so fast. From what I had been told, however, things had actually moved very slowly. I didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what to say. I haven't known you very long but I feel that you were someone very special to me. I don't think I can tell you I love you since I barely know you, but…I think my old self might have. Loved you, I mean." I had a hard time saying this. He was so amazing and I didn't want to hurt him but I had a felling that the truth was what was best now. He looked down at me ad smiled a small but bright smile.

"Thank you. I know that I must be moving a little fast for you," how did he read my mind! "But I had to tell you that. I wanted you to know in case I…in case it takes me a long time to come back."

I knew he had meant to say if he died. I didn't like that there was a chance he could die but I understood there was nothing I could do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The flock was packing all of their stuff up and I was trying to remember everything about this life that I could. I was rummaging through my backpack and I wasn't getting any flash backs whatsoever. The stuff in my bag was mostly survival stuff anyway with some clothes thrown into the mix. It looked like whoever owned this backpack before me had cared more about the people she was close to then herself.

I was suddenly struck by a wave of nausea. My head hurt and my stomach felt like it was trying to jump out of my mouth. I ran to the bathroom wondering if this was the brain attack Fang had told me about. The ones I was prone to get. I then proceeded to hurl into the toilet.

I'm not entirely sure how long I was in the bathroom before I felt a hand rubbing my back in the most soothing way I could remember. That really isn't saying a lot since I have only two days worth of memories stocked up but the sentiment is the same. The hand didn't stop even after I had nothing in my stomach to remove. I was dry heaving and the warm hand still was there to comfort me. When the nausea finally stopped after what felt like hours I looked up to see Fang looking at me with concern evident it his, what I had now come to realize were, beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you ok? That seemed pretty bad." He said.

"Yeah…I think I'll be fine. I was looking through my backpack to see if I remembered anything and I guess I got a little overwhelmed." I replied, my cheeks flaming up. I turned away on instinct but before I could fully hide I felt the hand turn my face gently up so that I was once again staring into Fang's deep brown eyes.

"We were planning on leaving any minute but I don't know if you can go like this." He grinned. "I'll be the one carrying you and I really don't feel like taking a shower in the nearest lake today."

I blushed even more and gave a small laugh but nodded. "I'll be fine. I really do feel a lot better."

He looked at me and I felt as though he were looking right through me. I knew I wasn't completely lying about feeling better but that still made me a little uncomfortable.

"Ok. Get your stuff and we'll check out."

I stood up and forced myself to walk over to my stuff even though I felt like I was going to pass out. I took a deep breath and forced myself through the darkness that was impeding my vision so I could zip my backpack up and go.

Fang and the rest of the flock were waiting for me in the hall and I felt like there was something they wanted me to do but I didn't know what they could possibly want so I just closed the door and walked with them. **(A/N That was a very long rant from Max and if anyone knows how to make that sentence sound a little less ranty then please tell me because I have no clue.) **

We checked out without incident and walked out of the building. We turned casually to the side of the building and made sure no one was there. Without a word Fang nodded to me and I handed my pack to Iggy to hold so that I could jump bridal style into Fang's arms.

And then I was flying.

I understood that in my past life I had wings but in this life the fact that I couldn't save myself if I fell terrified me. I myself gasp and I buried my face into Fang's chest. I heard him make a sound that was a cross between a chuckle and a sigh. I looked up a little so that most of my face was in his chest but so that I could see him shaking his head with a small grin on his face.

"What?' I asked, a little embarrassed that I had reacted that way but not so embarrassed that I removed myself from my terrified position.

"It's just that you were always the first one to fold your wings in and drop hundreds of feet before opening you wings and flying. It's a little funny to see you absolutely terrified when we are just flying up a bit." He told me, a sad chuckle escaping his lips.

I looked down and sow that we were so high off the ground I couldn't see people. This slightly terrified me but it also looked really beautiful. I liked staring at the scenery. I was brought back to my current position by Fang lurching forward in an attempt to keep me from falling over.

"Don't lean so far over! It's not that easy to carry around a moving package." He was smiling and I felt so comfortable.

"Are you ok carrying me?" I said after a pause.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I could carry you for a while when you had wings and they were like half your body weight so I'll be fine."

That's another little tidbit of my past life. Good to know.

We flew for hours before finally landing in front of a small whit house. It looked nice and quiet and I instantly liked it. I distantly wondered if that was because I had a strong connection to this place but Fang had said that I had only been here a few times.

We walked up to the porch and before Nudge could even ring the bell something flew at me and trapped me in a hug.

"Max! I am so glad you came back! You guys have only been gone for a few weeks what gives? Not that I'm not happy to see you because I really am but why are you back?"

At that point Fang pulled the girl, Ella I think he mentioned her name was, away from me and shook his head. He talked less to other people then he did me. He nodded his head toward the house silently asking if we could continue this inside. Ella looked at me and I looked back not really sure what she could be looking for. She led us inside and the comfort I had felt by looking at the house grew by the fact that I was actually inside.

A woman came out into the living room where we were standing and looked at me smiling.

"Max! I didn't know you were coming back so soon. I'll just have to start making your favorite chocolate chip cookies." She said. I had no idea what she was talking about. Did I like cookies? Apparently I did since this woman was saying they were my favorite.

"Dr. Martinez, Max doesn't remember who she is or who any of us are." Fang came right out and said it. I felt all eyes turn to me and I couldn't help but look at the ground. "There was an accident with Angel and things happened and now Max has no memory."

My eyes were still on the floor while the silence dragged on. I heard a sigh and looked up to see Dr. Martinez sink into a chair and put her head in her hands. I heard her breath into her hands trying to calm herself I was guessing I looked over to see what Ella was doing. She was staring wide eyed at me tears threatening to spill over.

"I was just getting to know you. Why would someone do this?" She asked in a small helpless voice. I was ashamed that I knew the answer and couldn't tell them. I didn't really remember what happened. I knew what happened but it was like I wasn't there.

There was more silence before Fang continued with his explanation. "We have to go back to the school to find Angel. We think she's the only one who can fix Max and we need to figure out how Max lost her wings."

"Max lost her wings?" Dr. Martinez asked in a surprised voice. Fang nodded his response.

"We were hoping we could leave as soon as possible. We were only flying for a short time so we don't need to rest that long. Just please help Max." he said. "Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, we should get going." He turned around to go and that was that made me snap out of my own silence.

"Fang…" I called quietly. He turned back around swiftly and kissed me. It was tender and sweet and tasted so final. It terrified me. He pulled away too soon and left with the others. My supposed family continually looking back at me.


	4. Of

**(A/N I own nothing except the clothes on my back. This chapter has a lot of POV changes so…that is that.)**

Fang (POV)

It hurt. It really hurt. I worked hard not to cry because the flock had already lost Max, they couldn't afford to lose me too. I didn't want this to be the last time I saw Max and I would have happily stayed at the Martinez's…but Max needed to know. She needed to have her life back and she needed to remember all the things we had together. I tried so hard not to cry when I kissed her. I succeeded then but later that night when the flock landed, I let myself cry for the Max I needed to get back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Max (POV)

Everything hurt. I didn't understand! I didn't understand anything! Ten minutes after Fang and the Flock left I was sitting at the Martinez's kitchen table. Dr. Martinez, or mom, as she told me I could call her, was making cookies. They smelled amazing and I couldn't wait to taste them but…I started sobbing.

I wasn't able to hold it in anymore. I ran from the kitchen with all the good smells in it and into the room that I had been told was my own. I curled up on the bed and cried. I wanted Fang back. I liked the way he explained everything. He didn't give too much useless information that confused me, like Ella did and he was so serious in a way my mom was not. I liked them too, I didn't know them but they seemed really nice, it was just…they weren't Fang. I honestly couldn't even explain it if I wanted to. I just wanted to have Fang by my side and nobody else.

I think it was a hour after my first breakdown when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see my mom, looking at me concernedly.

"Max, are you ok?" she really cared and that made me feel guilty for still wanting Fang to be here more then her. She was my own flesh and blood from what I had been told and still I wanted a person I didn't even really know to be here instead of family. The tears began falling again, though I tried to hold them back.

Mom put her arm around my waist and steered me to the bed. I sat with her and she began rubbing my back in a comforting way. It reminded me of Fang.

I cried into her shoulder for a while before finally calming down enough to tell her why I was crying.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…I miss Fang." I told her the truth because I didn't see the harm in it.

She looked at me in a knowing and understanding way. "Sweetie, you love him. I saw it in the way he kissed you and the way you looked at him. Even if you don't remember him in your mind, your heart still loves him."

It made sense! I did love Fang, at least now I did. My head was spinning from everything that had happened that day and I just wanted to rest.

"Do you want a cookie and then take a nap, Max?" I was really beginning to love the way she knew what I needed. I went into the kitchen with my mom to see my sister sitting at the table reading a magazine. I smiled seeing something that seemed so normal.

I started on the cookie, not expecting the heaven that graced my tongue. God that was good! I started eating faster and it was a while before I looked up to see my mom and Ella smiling sadly down at me. I straightened up and swallowed the cookie bite that I had in my mouth.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, more then a little bit afraid of how they should answer.

"Oh no, no Max you didn't do anything." Mom said in a worried tone. She chuckled a little before continuing. "It's just that you acted the same way the last time you tried my cookies."

I don't know why really but that thought made me feel happy! It was as if I was finally starting to really connect with my old self. Even though I didn't really know who that was.

I finished my cookies (which was basically the rest of the plate) and decided to go to bed.

I dreamed about Fang.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Iggy (POV)

He woke me up. I guess he really didn't mean to but he did. That's the thing about freakishly awesome hearing, you hear things. I knew he was hurting over Max. I wanted to help him but I couldn't. He didn't need anymore sarcasm from me. (Though I don't know any thing else that sarcasm can't fix.) I was going to stay out of it as much as I could. I would help with the flock so much that he didn't have to do too much out of the ordinary. Fang needed as much help as he could get right now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Fang (POV)

I woke up to the sound of Iggy cooking breakfast. I sat up and rubbed my face. I felt clean somehow after crying. I hadn't cried for ever. It wasn't what I did.

I stood up a little groggily and walked over to Iggy. He turned away from what he was cooking (potatoes by the way, we had found that you can make anything with potatoes and at the rate we eat they don't get bad) and looked in my general direction. He nodded toward me and I made a sound in my throat loud enough so that he would hear and know that I heard him but that was quiet enough for the flock to stay asleep.

We sat together for a while. Nobody spoke. I was grateful for the silence. I think Iggy wanted to say something but he respected that I wanted things to be quiet for a while and I appreciated that.

After half an hour Angel and Gazzy started waking up.

They heard the silence and I don't think they really wanted to talk either. Gazzy hadn't talked much all week as it was and Nudge was definitely not talking as much as normal since we left Max. Iggy broke the silence that had covered the campsite though, "So what are we going to do now? We aren't rescuing Angel this time we're kidnapping her."

Nudge flung herself so hard into the conversation if she had been physically running she would have broken her neck. "Yeah I mean we aren't exactly going to have her cooperating and it was hard enough getting out of the school as it was. We got in pretty easily but I think it's always the whole getting out part that's hard." Nudge fell silent as she slowly noticed that we really didn't want to hear this. Nudge was the last girl left and I think it made her feel weird.

"I think what we need to do is…"

**(A/N Ok. So I know this chapter was short but that is how it is. I think I know what I wanna do with this story from here but if you would like to tell me what you would like then PM me. DO NOT PUT YOUR REQUEST IN REVIEWS!!! I can't even logically explain why I hate this I just do.)**


	5. A

**(A/N/Disclaimer: This took so freaking LONG! I know you guys wanna kill me but trust me I think this chapter is worth the wait. Sorry if I don't respond to absolutely ALL of the kind reviews. Its hard with trying to actually to write the story and have a life. I will respond to any and all nasty reviews though, mark my word. And, may I just announce that I went to homecoming and all I got was this nice boyfriend? I am muy muy happy with this development but I will still try to write in a darkly sarcastic style for you kind people. Trust me though, there was quite a bit of drama leading up to my success. Im working on things. Just relax people. OH! And I almost forgot. The violence and gore was written by my bestest fwend WouldYouKindly. I wuv oo vwery vwery mwuch. He really didn't want to write this so please send him lots of annoying messages for me saying how good the violence is! Aaaaaand…that's about it I think! I don't own the characters I only manipulate them for my own enjoyment. Dirty? I think so.)**

Max (POV)

Ugh! I really didn't like this. It was the third day I had woken up and wanted to puke. My appetite was huge and I felt bad every time I asked mom or Ella for some food. I tried making my own but that was even worse since I nearly burned down the house.

It was on the third morning, after I had puked my guts out all into the toilet that mom, suggested we go to her office. Id gotten a lot of information out of them over the last few days and I was really improving with them. Our relationship was getting really close. They made me happy in the way that family should.

I didn't really understand what was going on with the whole vet's office thing though. I couldn't remember being in mom's office before, although I was told I had been in there. The drive was short and quiet. I was tired after my daily puke fest and still didn't feel all that great. I knew it would pass in a couple of hours like always but that didn't put me in a much better mood.

Mom's office looked fairly typical. I wasn't privy to the inner workings of animal medicine but I did know that they were generally buildings like this. Large and with a roof. Oh, and it had walls too! Very important for all the classy establishments.

The doors leading into the office were the kind I had seen with mom and Ella going to the grocery store, the fun swooshy doors. They were fun, in an innocent way. Have you ever had something that was so basic and that you had seen for as long as you could remember but that never failed to amuse you? That was what the doors were to me, even though I hadn't seen them my entire life…or at least not for my entire memory. And I liked the way the wind would blow just a little bit in my face.

This, however, was different. Normally when we went to the store, the doors opened and the smell of fresh produce wafted at my face. The smell had always welcomed me. This was different though. As soon as those doors opened I smelled something not entirely unfamiliar to me but still scary. It smelled…like pain.

I felt my self fall to the floor, my head hitting the linoleum floors and it hurt but I was too busy watching the inside of my eyelids to really notice. It wasn't that I enjoyed what I saw, it was that I couldn't look away.

I saw images of horrible, sad creatures, their features distorted in painful ways. I saw small child like things reaching out of cages as far as they were able in an attempt at freedom. Their cries pierced me and stole away all nice feelings. I felt pain and horror.

In my memories I felt tears roll down my eyes and my nose prickly. My face felt puffy and red and I hugged my small body together, afraid if I let go I would break apart like the other kids were all around me.

In the cage across from me was another small figure, though this one was in a position more similar to mine, legs pulled up to it's chest with arms trying to hold it together in an attempt at sanity. The thing looked up and stared right at me with tears in it's eyes.

It was Fang.

Then the scene changed. I was still in a cage but in a room with less of the horrible things. It was only me, the younger Fang, and a few other cages. I vaguely recognized the rest of the flock. Iggy with his head wrapped up, his strawberry blonde hair sticking out in dirty little tufts. I wondered why he was like that.

I saw an even smaller bundle of dark, smooth skin. A younger Nudge, sleeping. She had her bow like mouth closed; I could see bruises covering a large portion of her body, making her look part leopard.

Two other cages had a soft padding in the bottom as though these two were too young to be subjected to the cold steel and concrete like the older children. The padding appeared to be worn in cotton. The kind of cotton you would find on a hospital bed. The two babies in there were almost identical. One looked just a bit older, and his sheets, for it was clearly Gazzy, seemed more worn in. He was sleeping on his back, his tiny fists on the floor. Angel was the only one left. I couldn't remember what she looked like but when I saw this small baby, I couldn't believe it.

She seemed so small and innocent. The perfect little angel. Her little wings barely poking out of her back. They were little more then tufts of feathers. That was all I could see before I blacked out again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When I opened my eyes again I saw my mom standing over me with concerned looks covering her face. I felt cold and terrified. I was shaking and I could feel tears on my cheeks.

I held my mom close and sobbed incoherent things about mutant children and the flock and how sad it was that children were forced to go through that just because they were born.

She held me close and whispered soothing words in my ear, stroking my hair the entire time. My body shook and, like in my memories, I felt as though I would come apart. This time, though, I had my mother to hold me together. I didn't have to be alone in myself.

It felt like hours before the sobs subsided even though logically I know it couldn't have been more then ten minutes. I stayed in her warm arms, the smell of spices and mom coming off of her skin. We rocked together and she allowed me to be weak and selfish, an emotion I knew I must not have the luxury of feeling all the time, judging from my memories and what I had been told.

I reminded myself of my past. I was strong then. I was a leader. I could be whatever I wanted! Right now I wanted to be strong and finish whatever my mother had wanted me to finish. I had no clue what that was but what the hell, how bad could it be after what I had been through in the past. Granted I didn't remember most of it but if I got through that I could get through anything.

Sniffling just a bit, I lifted my head off of my mom's shoulder and shook my hair away from my face.

"I'm ok mom. I guess my past was worse then I had thought." I tried my best not to shudder and I almost succeeded except for a small head twitch. I know she noticed because her eyes narrowed slightly but stayed concerned. She shook her head though and pulled me up.

"I just wanted to check something. I might know why you are having this morning sickness but at this point I would be very surprised to be right."

She lead me into the bathroom and told me to wait there. I stared at myself in the small mirror adorning the wall. God, I looked like death. I tried fixing my hair as best I could with the absolute nothing I had on hand but that really didn't work for obvious reasons.

When I had finished my attempt at primping I just continued to stare at myself, going through my mental Rolodex to figure out what Mom could think was going on with me. I was getting no where.

This was starting to push me towards more tears. I was frustrated that I couldn't clean myself up to look presentable and I was pissed that I couldn't figure out what could be wrong with me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard her com up behind me. I had been so deep in my frustrated train of thought that I had forgotten she was supposed to be coming back any second.

She was holding a curious looking thing that I had never seen the likes of before. I observed it wearily. After what I had seen I was a bit nervous of anything that would effect my body. What if it was a secret ploy to get me? Wow I was getting paranoid! I had to just bite the bullet.

"Umm, mom? What is that?"

She sighed and seemed almost to blush but she tried hiding it.

"It's a pregnancy test Max. I think there is a chance you might be pregnant."

While this might not be a shock for you people out there it was sure a shock for me. I nearly fainted again but I was too bent on finding out if her theory was right.

"How does it work?"

"It's really simple actually. All you have to do is pee on it."

Ew! I really didn't like this. Ill spare you the gory details from there but the result I think you might wanna know.

The little piece of technology in my hands kept blinking the words PREGNANT in my face.

Mom had left me alone and I had taken the test. I couldn't believe it. My pants were back around my but so I was all nice and covered. I kept staring at my stomach from all angles I could think of. How had I not noticed? Now that I looked I could definitely see a small bump in my belly. This was just not possible. I mean I knew it was possible but how could this happen to me?

'You love Fang.' I tried reminding myself. 'Yeah, but he isn't exactly here right now is he?' Dammit. My pessimism was getting the better of me right now and I didn't like it. I wanted to feel reassured but I really wasn't at the moment. How was I supposed to take care of a baby when I didn't even know how to take care of myself? I knew I was Maximum Ride, able to do anything just out of sheer stubbornness half the time but that didn't stop me from wondering how I could do this.

I sighed. I had a few months to prepare I guessed. Mom had explained that it was possible I was pregnant because of my hyperactive bird genetics making the baby grow at an exceptional rate. Thank god she was a vet because I was apparently going to have to be monitored constantly and I didn't know how many more times I was going to be able to come back here. The smell still made me nauseas.

I pushed off of the sink counter. My body was sore from standing there staring at myself and thinking for so long. I walked as calmly and as smoothly as I could even though I was shaking inside.

Mom was sitting in a chair near the bathroom door. When she heard it open she looked up from the book she was reading, her eyes alight with curiosity. I fought a few tears and simply nodded my head, confirming her suspicions. She sighed and seemed to sink a bit before bringing herself back up to hug me close. I think she expected me to cry but I convinced myself that I had done all the crying I was going to do for the rest of my life.

The car ride home was a blur. I was so deep in my thoughts. Practical thoughts and others were running through my mind. I continually made lists of things I knew I needed. Crib, toys, clothes…. The list continued until we pulled into the driveway of their home. Ella was still in school. Thank god or else she would have bowled me over with questions and concerns. I looked over to my mom and she just nodded letting me go inside to my room.

I flopped on the bed my mind still whirling with thoughts and lists. I actually exhausted myself out at one point and I think I fell asleep because the next thing I heard was knocking at the door.

I had no idea who that could be unless…

The slight hope that it could be Fang and the Flock made me burst out of my room and throw the door open.

What I saw was something that scared me even more then the memories I had witnessed that day.

**(A/N Sorry 'bout this little note. The next part has been edited to a safer version but I still want to know if I should make it M.)**

Fang (POV)

The cool night air rushed over Fang as he soared above the desert dunes, oblivious to anything going on around him. Not that much occurred in the middle of the desert. His mind was far behind him, still lingering on the rest of the Flock whom he had left behind. It was for the better, he assured himself. This journey was sure to be unpleasant and the last thing he needed was his conscious going against what he knew had to be done.

He had fed them a false plan, telling them to get supplies while he held up the fort. He told them that they would storm the school and Take Angel quickly and forcefully. He had aloes ordered and demanded that should anything off of the given plan happen they were to return to Dr. Martinez's. Little did they know that he had been planning to overturn the plan at his earliest convenience.

The school neared ahead and he slowed his speed when he got in close. Looking around, he noted that security had not improved much. The high electric fences would do nothing to stop any member of the Flock from simply flying over and into the grounds. Perhaps they figured the few security patrols that walked the edges of the fence would take care of any of them. Man were they wrong.

Fang flew up high, then coming straight back down onto the School roof. He landed silently and walked over to the edge. As he peered over the ledge, careful to remain as concealed as possible, he noted the two Eraser guards on either side of the door. No other patrols were in sight, so he decided to go for it.

Leaping off of the balcony and using his wings to propel himself downward, he bent on knee that smashed straight into the larger of the two guards. With a sickening crunch, the Eraser's neck snapped and his body crumpled to the ground.

Before the other guard realized what had just happened, Fang dove into him, knocking him to the ground and crushing his throat. The Eraser struggled to pull Fangs arm away in vain and eventually stopped struggling.

Fang stood and turned towards the door, giving it a gentle push and the door swung open. He stepped inside the dimly lit corridor and looked around. No noticeable guards were in sight, and it appeared as if no one had noticed his entrance. It had been easy. Too easy. It was almost as if they had been expecting him.

A trap. The door behind Fang swung shut, and a loud clicking sound confirmed it was secure. Not that he intended to go back, not until he was sure Max's memory was restored. It did, however, tell him one thing: they were indeed expecting him. He had to be wary of everything.

He glanced down the hallway, studying it as best he could in the low light. Everything was how he had remembered it before their escape. Chilling memories were brought into the back of his mind, but he pushed them away. Fear was the last thing he needed to be worried about now.

Then the lights went off. They stayed that way for several seconds with Fang wondering what he should do. His natural soldier's instincts told him to stay put and focus with his other senses.

Just then, however, the light flickered back on, the sudden change making Fang cringe in the brightness. When his eyes had readjusted seconds later, he saw two Erasers, one from each end, nearly on top of him. One leapt forward at him. Instinctively, Fang grabbed its outstretched arm and twisted it, forcing it to the ground where it slid against the wall.

A sharp pain ran down his back as the Eraser raked him from behind, forcing him to stumble forward and it the floor. He turned up to see it making another dive. He brought hit his two legs and pushed outwards, catching the Eraser by the throat. Blood flowed from its mouth as it choked, surprised by the sudden reaction from Fang.

Not wasting anytime, he reached up, grabbing the Eraser's head and smashing it forcefully into the ground with a loud crunch, followed by more blood. When he was satisfied, he stood up, only to be knocked over again by the second Eraser. It caught him in the stomach, knocking the wind from him.

He attempted to move, but again the Eraser reacted too fast and nailed him in the side with a swift kick. This left him in quite a vulnerable position and Fang took advantage of it. Grabbing the Eraser leg, he turned it knocking the creature off balance. Fang grabbed its head and threw his weight forward into the wall, crushing the thing's skull as he did.

When neither Eraser made an attempt to move, Fang continued on his way down the hall towards the door. He reached it and put his hand on the knob. As he did, a chill like ice ran through his body. Not a physical one, but such a chill as you get when you know someone has come to tell you a loved one died. Whatever was on the other side of the door was sure to be unpleasant.

Nothing could've prepared him for what he saw. Blood spatters covered the walls and floor and the stench of death hung in the room. Beds lined each side of the room, like a hospital wing. Most of the sheet were stained a light brown from the old, dried blood.

A faint dripping sound caught his ear and he looks to the far back corner. The blood on the floor wasn't dried, but still running, as if it had recently been put there. It was then he noticed: all the beds except the one in the far corner of the room were empty. It was unmistakably a body of some sort, though mutilated.

Fang ran towards it and as he neared it, horror struck him as he realized who was lying on the bed: Gazzy. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. Fang stood their, looking at the body of the youngest Flock member in complete disarray. How could they have gotten a hold of him?

That brought another thought into his head - the rest of the Flock had to be here as well. Trying to push Gazzy out of his head, he moved slowly back towards the door, glancing over his shoulder only briefly for a last, tearful look at the body. It reminded him of what might happen should he fail to save the others, so he pressed onwards.

The door handle wouldn't budge and he let out a curse under his breath. A damn door wasn't going to stop him, so he gave it a kick to no avail. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he pushed against it with all his strength. Still, the door gave no sign of budging.

Like a kid throwing a tantrum, he smashing his fists against the door in frustration. It swung open and he almost stumbled inwards in surprise. As he crossed the threshold, into yet another hallway, he noticed the doors lining each side. Each door was exactly the same as the next, no numbers or any indication as to what lay on the other side of their solid steel, windowless frames.

His footsteps echoed hollowly around him as he made his way down the hall. It was like a huge maze, with no indication as to which way to go, so he picked up his pace, constantly on alert for any noise or motion around him.

Suddenly, a flash caught his eye above one of the door ways; there was a glass window on it! He ran over to it, finally believing he had made some progress. He peered into the window and was surprised at how clear the view of inside was, though it may have been better had he not looked at all.

For the second time that night, his eyes were met with a horrific scene. In the middle of the plain, seamless steel-walled room, a figure was held by two chains, it's knees on the floor and hits body lying face down. The room was dimly lit, but pools of blood reflected off the single wall torch from somewhere outside Fang's vision.

The victim's features were nondescript, except for one thing. One thing that told Fang who it was; a pair of wings were held tightly against its body. Fang pounded against the door, screaming at the top of his lungs and throwing himself at the door. The room was clearly sound proof, so Fang made hand gestures, in desperation though he knew it was in vain. It was Iggy. The blind member of the flock.

Fang swore as it hit him: they were toying with him. Again. They were trying to break him, and the sad reality was...it was working. His thoughts were interrupted by movement from inside, so Fang focused in once more.

A man in black strode over, a long black whip trailing from his hip. He reached for it, glancing briefly to the door, making Fang duck to avoid being seen. Not that it mattered. He peered back in, only to see three open scars across Iggy's back, blood pouring from them.

A sickness lurched in his stomach, and caused Fang to fall to one knee on the ground. They had gone too far, and now Angel would pay. He didn't have much time to think or mourn before he heard shouts and running from the far end of the hall. He glanced over and saw over a dozen Erasers rushing down the hall towards him. He couldn't fight, not now, not after what had just happened.

He turned and ran the opposite way, moving quickly and weaving in and out trying to loose his pursuers. He ran for what seemed like an eternity, until he noticed the footsteps were no longer trailing him, and the shouts moved off into the distance. Perhaps Angel didn't hold all the cards in this game, and there was still some hope. He immediately regretted thinking anything hopeful as he remembers his now two dead Flock members behind him.

A scream from down a small flight of stairs broke his concentration, and he was once again on the move. He ran down the stairs and the screaming and sobbing became clearer. He found the door it had come from, not surprised that it was locked, but the voices were all he needed to hear.

"No please! Don't! I need to…AHHHHHHH!"

It was Max.

At the sound of her voice, Fang felt despair sink lower than ever. She was going to end up like the others and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He threw himself at the door and pounded on it furiously, but knew there was no hope.

His efforts were stopped as heard head running, and lots of it. The Erasers that had been following him before apparently heard the loud banging on the door. Fang quickly counted at least a dozen. Not very good odds, but he wasn't going to run. Not this time.

The unfortunate eraser that reached Fang first dove headlong at him. Fang reached forward, grabbing its jaws and pushing the top of his head backwards with a sickening crunch as blood sprayed from the erasers mouth and its corpse fell to the ground.

Fang looked up from his handy work to see the whole mob nearly onto of him. With a grimace and a step forward, Fang thrust his arm at the closest erasers chest, ribs cracking from the combined force of Fang's punch and its speed forward.Blood poured from its mouth and it was trampled by the rest of the horde, eager for blood.

Claws tore at Fang's skin, but he paid no notice, deftly snapping necks and crushing skulls under his feet. Several erasers ran away, possibly to get more help, but it didn't matter to Fang. It was just less he needed to worry about.

Only three erasers remained standing. Fang lunged at once, increasing speed and pulling the eraser off the floor, smashing his skull against the far wall.

One turned and fled down the hall, the way the others had gone before it, leaving just Fang and a particularly large Erasar standing before him. It swung at Fang's head, who ducked and grabbed the Eraser's arm. It swung again, only to have its other arm locked into place too.

With a violent jerking motion, Fang pulled its arms, ripping them clean out of their sockets. Blood poured form its arms and the creature stumbled backwards, falling and cracking his head before his body lay still.

Fang glanced down the hall way, opposite where the erasers had come and knew there was what he had been looking for. Two large double doors stood alone, and seemed to beckon to him. It was time to settle the score.

The door opened surprisingly easy, swinging on obviously commonly used hinges. Stone statues lined each wall of a huge dinning hall. On the far wall, two staircases spiraled upwards towards a large statue of some mythical beast. In its grasp, it held a figure that Fang recognized immediately: Nudge, the only other member of the Flock Fang hadn't seen.

She was awake, but couldn't move and couldn't talk, but mumbles could be heard from behind the metal girder place across her mouth to prevent her from speaking. The statues one arm held Nudge into place across her chest and the other lay a hand onto of her head in a threatening grasp.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Angel's voice rang out from above, by where Nudge was held prisoner. "No one needed to die Fang. You could've kept your nose out of this, but you didn't" They both knew that was impossible, but it still made the deaths of Gazzy, Iggy, and possibly Max, sting worse then any of the "tests" they had performed on him when he was a child.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(A/N This is where I messed up. When I began writing the next chapter I came up with the perfect ending to this and the perfect beginning to "Lifetime". So yeah. READ THIS!! IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY EVEN REMOTELY YOU WILL READ THIS!!)**

"Angel!" Fang yelled his desperation obvious in his voice. He was yelling and his voice was almost cracking but he refused to let her see that weakness. He swallowed the lump in his dry throat and forced himself not to show any weak emotions like sadness or despair or love, but fierce frightening emotions like rage and vengeance.

"Yes, what do you want, Fang?" Angel's voice floated from a different somewhere above him and he knew she must be flying. He tried to still his breathing to figure out if she was moving in some sort of pattern but the pulsing in his ears would not go away.

"Dammit." He muttered. He wanted to use some other expletives but in some small portion of his mind he couldn't help but watch his language when little Angel was around.

"Oh my. Now you should remember that I'm just a little girl Fang." She read his mind. "I shouldn't have to hear that sort of language. I'll have to punish you now." Angel spoke so calmly and so patronizingly it made Fang stiffen. He thought that she must have found some way to hurt him, some way to make him feel physical pain. Electrocute the floors so that they send shocks through his body? Chains spring out from nowhere to pull him to the ground then have someone whip him? But instead he heard, rather then saw, Nudge fall back through a trapdoor in the statue holding her. That hurt much more then whatever he had imagined.

"Dammit Angel!" he yelled in near desperation. He ran toward the statue with wild abandon, not caring that the trapdoor had already closed itself. He pushed off the ground and started trying to fly…

Only to fall flat on his back. He couldn't feel his wings!! They were completely numb. He reached back instinctively to see if they were there…

They weren't.

He was having trouble breathing. He couldn't focus, couldn't form coherent thoughts. If anyone had asked his name right then there was a fifty-fifty chance he wouldn't be able to reply. And in all seriousness would you? When you had just lost everything that had ever meant anything to you, how would you react? I personally will doubt that you could form coherent thoughts either.

His breathing heavy and body feeling separate from his mind, he stood up and blindly searched the ceiling for white wings. He wasn't able to stand but he remained. He would stay for everything that he had ever loved, his wings his friends and family. And Max. He would fight for the everything that he had now lost. The last thing to lose now was his life. And right now, death would be a blessing.

**(A/N THIS IS THE OTHER ENDING!! READ IT!!)**


	6. Lifetime This is the real chapter

**(A/N And here it is! I would like to make an announcement. My love life is a wreak, my grades are in the toilet, my dance team is starting to make cuts and swim season just started! I am updating the best I can. I need more incentive though. If and when I get 15 reviews then I will update this. I can't keep sacrificing precious time for this right now unless people are actually reading it! And I can't know whether or not you're reading this unless you REVIEW! I'm trying to be nice and just have 15 as my requirement. Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!)**

**(A/N 2.0 This is where I messed up. Sorry! You don't have to read the part in Italics if you read the new ending of the last chapter. I just put it here because I knew most people wouldn't go back and read it.)**

"_Angel!" Fang yelled his desperation obvious in his voice. He was yelling and his voice was almost cracking but he refused to let her see that weakness. He swallowed the lump in his dry throat and forced himself not to show any weak emotions like sadness or despair or love, but fierce frightening emotions like rage and vengeance. _

"_Yes, what do you want, Fang?" Angel's voice floated from a different somewhere above him and he knew she must be flying. He tried to still his breathing to figure out if she was moving in some sort of pattern but the pulsing in his ears would not go away._

"_Dammit." He muttered. He wanted to use some other expletives but in some small portion of his mind he couldn't help but watch his language when little Angel was around._

"_Oh my. Now you should remember that I'm just a little girl Fang." She read his mind. "I shouldn't have to hear that sort of language. I'll have to punish you now." Angel spoke so calmly and so patronizingly it made Fang stiffen. He thought that she must have found some way to hurt him, some way to make him feel physical pain. Electrocute the floors so that they send shocks through his body? Chains spring out from nowhere to pull him to the ground then have someone whip him? But instead he heard, rather then saw, Nudge fall back through a trapdoor in the statue holding her. That hurt much more then whatever he had imagined._

"_Dammit Angel!" he yelled in near desperation. He ran toward the statue with wild abandon, not caring that the trapdoor had already closed itself. He pushed off the ground and started trying to fly…_

_Only to fall flat on his back. He couldn't feel his wings!! They were completely numb. He reached back instinctively to see if they were there…_

_They weren't._

_He was having trouble breathing. He couldn't focus, couldn't form coherent thoughts. If anyone had asked his name right then there was a fifty-fifty chance he wouldn't be able to reply. And in all seriousness would you? When you had just lost everything that had ever meant anything to you, how would you react? I personally will doubt that you could form coherent thoughts either._

_His breathing heavy and body feeling separate from his mind, he stood up and blindly searched the ceiling for white wings. He wasn't able to stand but he remained. He would stay for everything that he had ever loved, his wings his friends and family. And Max. He would fight for the everything that he had now lost. The last thing to lose now was his life. And right now, death would be a blessing._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Max (POV)

I have no idea what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't what was there.

The flock stood there…without Fang. I knew this couldn't be a good thing. They had made such a fuss when they left me and when the other girl had flown off. I felt light headed and dizzy already but then the girl, Nudge, started talking.

"Max! Are you ok? How's your head? Do you remember us now? OH I don't think you do cause your just sort of kind of staring at us. Well that's ok but we really have to talk to you! See the thing is Fang went off by himself even though we had a plan made up and everything! We were really worried and we didn't know what to do but we remembered that if even one of us got separated we'd meet back here so that's what we did and that's why we're here!"

I just kind of passed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A little while latter I woke up. I was in…what the (insert random swear word here)? I was in my room at Ella and my mom's house! I had no freakin idea where I was or how or why but I was going to find out!

I tore off the blue covers and instantly felt woozy. My vision was almost completely dark and there was a roaring in my ears that would not be ignored but I pushed through it to the general direction of the door. I was wearing my normal attire (jeans and a tee-shirt) so I didn't have to worry about modesty or whatever. I did, however, have to worry about where my family was!

I ran as fast as my still dizzy body would allow me, to the kitchen. I don't know why but don't people usually "gather round the family table?" That was the extent of my logic.

I turned the corner and, sure enough, there was my family, minus Fang and Angel, sitting at the table eating.

"Guys, what's going on? Why are we here? I thought we were supposed to be heading to Antarctica! Didn't we just leave here a week ago? What the heck?!" I was perfectly aware I was blabbering but I couldn't care less. I hated not knowing things and nothing would give me any indication that everything was all right.

"Oh my god." Was the only response I really got and that was from Iggy. Everyone else was just staring at me in shock. It was like I had just learned to speak!

"Max, do you remember things?" Ella asked. What kind of question was that?

"No freaking duh I remember things! Sorry to be terse with you Ella but I need to find out what's going on and I can't do that unless SOMEONE TELLS ME!" I was getting hysterical. My heart was beating and my vision was blurring again. The two people that I really did care about most in the flock were gone. In the group of six people that I cared about more then life itself, two were missing. I was not going to be calm until I figured out why.

Nudge squealed and tackled me. Not. What. I. Wanted.

"Nudge if you don't get off me right now then I will ground you for a month! I don't care that we don't have a house you'll be grounded!" I was not in the being tackled mood right now.

"Sorry Max. It's just that you lost your memory a while ago and none of us were sure if you'd be able to recover! That's why Fang went off to the School to find Angel to bring her back cause she's the one that wiped your memory because you and Fang finally "got together" and he said it would be best if we weren't there because with Angel on their side there was a better chance of getting her if it was one person going and not a group cause then we could be Super Spy-ish and just kind of sneak up. That's why we're back here."

That was the first explanation. Over about an hour I got the full detailed explanation about what had happened while my memory was on strike.

I needed to help Fang, kick Angel's ass and get the rest of the Flock to safety.

Oh, and apparently I'm going to have a baby. Not only that, but I'm going to give birth in half the time it would take a normal human to have one.

Guess everything was back to normal.


End file.
